sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Preep the Rabbit
Preep the Rabbit is a character created by CrimsonTagger Biography Flash forward 10 years Agate's finally settling down and decides to adopt despite feeling like she's going to horribly mess up, and adopts the little green fluff ball and raises her with the help of close friends new and old until preep reached the age of 8 when agate became horribly ill and passed away the following year. Desperate to see her mum again Preep studdied mechanics science and witch craft all to find away back to when her mum was alive, struggling for over a year she eventually finds a way and travels back but a little to far and meets her mum as a teenager, to start with they hate each other and Agate refuses to admit she would ever have a kid or take in a kid by free will but after years of hanging out Agate eventually grows fond and protective of Preep leading to her desicion to adopt Preep in the first place. Relations with other characters Agate the Rabbit (future) Preep was extremely close to her mum and absoloutly adored her Agate the Rabbit (current) Alternatively coming as a surprise to Preep was Agate, instead of her relaxed kind warm hearted mum she got some cruel sadistic teenager that enjoys making life hell for others. The two end up forming somewhat of a rivalry being pretty well oposites (eg, hotheaded Agate, calm relaxed preep, lazy Agate, sporty preep etc). however as time passes agate eventually grows fond of preep Skills, Abilities, Fighting style and Weapons Preep is a witch so magic is one of her skilles/abillities as for fighting, she personally prefers not to fight and as such doesn't carry any weapons. When forced into a fight her technique tends to be just to dodge the attack until the opponent is exhausted then completeling whatever task she set out to do and leaving. Given she dislikes fighting altogether she's not about to knock out someone that can't defend themselves. She also doesn't carry weapons for the same reason that she doesn't fight Trivia *She has a plushie of Agate's chao rift *Originally she was made as a joke *She has a slight Australian accent because of living with Agate all her life but not as thick because of not ever living in the southern hemosphere *She can read sign language in multiple languages, also meaning she can understand sign language in more languages than she can understand spoken language *She really likes sunglasses and goggles and such like that and is never seen not wearing some somewhere on her body, it can be on her head, around her neck, covering her eyes as long as she has some *Since you can't see her eyes in the pic i'm just leaving this here for now her eye colour is red *Also her favourite colour is red... like her eyes Gallery Preep and bubbles.png|sketch of preep and bubbles the minkidna at_with_stephanietherabbit_by_alichat-d4m9ecz.png|Preep by alichat|link=http://crimsontagger.deviantart.com/art/AT-with-stephanietherabbit-279254771 preep.png|just without the background Everyone 002.png|bet ya'll don't know who that echidna is preep ref.png|preep ref sheet Category:Females Category:Good Category:Magical Abilities